Fall Into You
by Skyloe
Summary: So lead me, guide me, hold me. Hide me in love with all that you are and all that you do. The Roommate one-shot continuation.


**A/N: **I am warning you now, this is a _lemon_ for those who wanted one in my story, The Roommate. Any comments regarding how I didn't warn you won't be tolerated, so please don't leave them. :) It is rated M for a reason. This takes place after my last chapter, but you don't _really_ need to read that story to understand this, not really... Oh, if you didn't notice, this one-shot lemon was inspired by 'Fall Into You' by David Hodges and Amy Lee.

* * *

_'So lead me, guide me, hold me. Hide me in love with all that you are and all that you do.'_-David Hodges feat. Amy Lee.

* * *

Fall Into You

Thunder woke me from one of the most vivid dreams I've ever had. I've been having these kinds of dreams ever since our first day in Forks, where we went a tiny step closer to making love, up until the point we nearly did at that after party after the reunion. The thunder made me sigh in frustration, as that dream was the best one yet.

My eyes weakly opened as I stared out my bedroom window. It was about five in the afternoon, but it looked like it was later than that. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and kicked my blankets off of me. I was still in my clothes from when we got back from the airport. I had told Edward all I wanted to do was sleep when he asked me if I wanted to do anything and he suggested I take a nap, it surprised me that he wasn't tired, but then again, I was too scared to fall asleep on the plane ride back. I'm sure he slept pleasantly.

I was about to open my door when I found a note taped to the door knob. I picked it off and read it, already knowing it was from Edward, judging by the eloquent script. I read it to myself aloud. "Bella, I've left some clothing for you on your dresser, when you're ready, meet me downstairs." I smiled curiously and turned to find the hoodie Alice gave me for one of my birthdays in college, the one with the red patterned hearts, and a pair of dark jeans. I recognized them as they were what I wore the first day I met Edward. That made my curiosity peak even further and I changed into those clothes and fixed my hair, just as it was when I met him, a messy bun.

Not expecting to go anywhere in this weather, I left my shoes and walked downstairs barefoot and found the living room lit in candle light. I wondered why, it was very beautiful, but the power wasn't off, as I had just used the light in my room. "Edward?" I called out. I assumed he was in the kitchen, but I couldn't really tell. The candles were lit solely around the couch.

It was when he didn't call back that I decided to take a look around. The coffee table had been moved, and on the ground there was a blanket and pillows that leaned against the couch. The candles were set on top of the television, the DVD case that rested beside it, and on the floor, far away from any furniture and blankets. The candles scented the room in strawberry and vanilla which made me smile, if I wasn't smiling widely enough.

On each side of the blanket there was a coffee cup, which made my brows furrow in confusion. I was about to go pick one up, when a pair of arms came up from behind me, softly pulling me backwards. I didn't have to be a genius to know it was Edward. I put my arms over his own and leaned back, allowing my head to sneak it's way into the crook of his neck.

I felt his breath, hot and steady, at the nape of my neck and shut my eyes, reminiscing in my previous dreams. I came to realize that those animated dreams of mine were nothing compared to this. Yes, in my mind I pictured what it would be like when we first made love, but here we were, fully clothed, and I couldn't imagine anything any better than that.

We stayed like this in silence for a few minutes, but his fingers were tracing circles into my stomach which made me bite my lip as a strange lurch came to my stomach. I finally spoke up, not wanting to show how desperate I was for his touch on bare skin. "What's with the set up?"

"Mm, you should understand, Bella." He murmured huskily into my neck, sending shivers down my spine. My eyes went wide and froze into place. It all clicked into place, the candles, the darkness, him sneaking up on me and all of a sudden getting seductive! My dream wasn't going to be a dream anymore.

However, it did not explain the coffee and my having to change. "If that's what you're after, than what's with the coffee and why did I have to change into what I wore when I first met you in New York?"

"So you remembered, too?" I tilted my head up to look at him and a grin set onto his face as he began kissing me from my neck up to my cheek. I was almost certain he was going to jump back due to the heat of my skin because how flushed I was getting.

"Of course, but I didn't expect you to, how did you?"

"Because I love you, silly, when one is in love, it's hard not to remember _everything_ about them, good or bad."

I bit my lip, restraining myself from breaking out into the biggest smile that I was certain would break my jaw. "I love you, too, but one more question. The coffee?"

"Where we first met here," he laughed. "You didn't remember that?"

I felt a guilty lurch in my stomach as I frowned. "I guess it _might_ have escaped me, considering the moment..."

He noticed my frown and tilted his head to kiss it away. "We're not going to upset the mood by frowning, now are we?"

Shaking my head, I laughed and turned in his arms. "You know, when I told you I didn't want to do it at some club in Forks, but I'd rather it be here, I didn't mean for it to be the exact day we came back."

"Does that mean you don't want to?" Edward questioned, his brow raising, but a smirk still set onto his face as he knew I would disagree.

"Of course I want to," I blushed and set my gaze down cast. "But are you sure you want to?"

"I wanted to back in Forks, Bella, my mind hasn't changed. I love you."

My hands gently traced his chest over the black button up he wore when we first met. I responded to his comment with a kiss, deepening it, all the while feeling my heart pounding against my chest. We were close enough that I knew he could feel it. When he pulled away, I groaned in disappointment.

"Impatient, are we?" He laughed as I nodded with a pout. "Whatever happened to romancing the woman first?"

"Edward, you can romance me with how you run your fingers through your hair," I demonstrated by slowly lacing my fingers in his auburn locks. "Or with a simple kiss on the cheek. You don't need to overdo it with anything."

Closing his eyes, he took the wrist to my hand that was laced through his hair, sighing in contentment. He never tries to hide the fact when he likes something I do. I'm not sure how much time passed, or how long I could have stayed standing there without getting sick of it. Once again the moment was broken and I felt myself getting picked up suddenly and carried over to area he had created.

"Now _you,_ wait here." He smiled, kissing me on the forehead as he put me on the ground and trudged off into the kitchen. I frowned at his absence, all the while wondering why he carried me just a mere few feet, whereas I could have walked myself. _He's really going to overdo this, isn't he?_

He came back with a tub of ice cream, and I instantly knew why. We were eating ice cream the first moment we said we loved each other, he even got the same flavor. "Isn't this a little over kill? You have coffee and now ice cream?"

"But the coffee cups are empty, they're only for show." Edward blatantly pointed out as he sat down next to me, handing me my own spoon. I crawled into his lap before he could make any other movement, he only smiled and placed the tub of ice cream to our right side. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a spoon full before dipping it into my mouth. I felt the cold liquid run down my cheek, and before I had time to rub it off, Edward was already there, cleaning the mess up for me, just like last time.

Once the liquid was gone, his lips found mine, but they didn't remain there for long. At the moment it felt as though he were either messing with _me_ or testing _himself_. What we were about to do wasn't something you just test yourself at, it should be freely done, but I let Edward continue his small assault on my lips before I had enough and knotted my hands in his hair, pushing him close into me.

I could taste the vanilla ice cream on his lips, the chill and very essence of the flavor filled my mouth and I shivered in response. Edward gently pulled away with a chuckle. I slouched back against the couch and gathered another spoon of ice cream, yet again disappointed, but Edward seemed amused, just as he was with everything I did. "I'm not done romancing you, yet. Right now it seems like you're trying to do my job."

"I'm doing no such thing." I accused him, mocking pain and placing a hand over my heart.

He grabbed the hand and kissed it before moving to my forehead. "Are so." he came back.

"Am not!"

He smiled, my oh-to-favorite smile. That crooked smile that always left me breathless and made me forget about what I was even thinking in the first place. "Breathe, Bella," he tapped my nose. The finger that had tapped my nose ran down to my lips and traced around, when it went around once, he halted in the middle the second time before replacing his finger with his lips.

"Finish your ice cream." He whispered against my lips. I could feel his smirk as I narrowed my eyes and grabbed my bowl of ice cream and finished it. At first I _was _trying to be careful while eating it, but when Edward's hand grazed my thigh, the scoop that I had in my spoon fell onto the top of my collar bone, the part where my hoodie ended and met skin, as I jumped up in surprise.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" I screamed and, gladly, didn't jump, but my arms were flailing about me trying to get the ice cream off.

Beside me Edward laughed and grabbed my arms at the wrists. I felt his weight over my own as he positioned himself above me, I instantly stopped trying to get the ice cream off, as I needed all the concentration on my breathing. "Klutzy Bella." He whispered into my ear and I felt his nose graze my neck, whereas his mouth was placed at my collarbone, the source of the mess I had created.

And I thought him kissing the ice cream from my_ lips_ was enough to give me a heart attack, but this was sheer insanity, pure torture, like his dire motive was, indeed, to give me a heart attack. As always, it was hardly fair.

His tongue still had that icy chill to it, or maybe that was just the ice cream that felt cold against my skin, I didn't exactly have the right conscience at the moment to ponder on whether it was his tongue or the ice cream. When his tongue went lower than necessary, I arched up, my head leaning against the couch. I closed my eyes as his kisses only grew more heavenly by the minute.

Edward looked at me, that same smirk on his face, I sighed blissfully as I opened my eyes to look at him. I could only imagine the color of my face at the moment.

Before I had a chance to speak, he picked me up bridal style, anything bridal I hardly wanted to think about, but one of his hands slid lower than on the back of my knee, and fell to my thigh, making me forget about anything bridal. He blew out the candles on the floor, but left the ones on the DVD case and television lit. He was headed upstairs, me in his arms, I looked back at the now almost-liquid ice cream. "What are you doing, Edward?"

"I need you, now." He whispered into my hair.

I stiffened in his arms, I was ready before, and I still was. I guess now that he was actually done 'romancing' me, the thought we were actually going to do it already, made me a bit nervous, so I made up the dumbest excuse to get more time to control my nerves. "But the ice cream-"

"You're the real desert here."

My eyes widened when I was gently placed onto the bed, his bed. Edward returned to his position above me, his elbows steadying him at my sides. His hand gently pulled my hair out of it's bun and he returned to his feverish kissing at my chest, making my head tilt back as an unexpected moan escaped my mouth. "Does that feel good?" He asked against my skin.

I stupidly nodded in response, even though he wasn't looking up and couldn't even tell. He made a trail of kisses from my collarbone, up to my hairline and stopped to look me in the eyes. "I don't really know what I'm doing, so tell me if you don't like something."

"Oh, you're doing just fine." I breathed out, trying my best to hide my embarrassed flush after I said that. "You act as though _I_ do know what to do."

He smiled politely and, still looking me in the eyes, slid his hand into my shirt, his hands grazing my stomach made me shiver in response. I felt the cloth of my shirt glide against my stomach as Edward rose it up, trying to take it off.

Like a block of ice, I froze, not entirely sure of what to do at the moment. My shirt reached my arms, and I lifted them so he could have better access to taking it off. Once it was off, I was once again nervous, probably more than before. I tried covering my clothed breasts with my arms, but Edward grabbed them before I did.

"You're beautiful, every single part of you."

I smiled shyly as he spoke those words, but the smile turned upside down as he lowered his head to the valley of my breasts and traveled to my stomach. I gasped in surprise, not entirely expecting it to feel so good. "Edward." I weakly called in a meek voice, entangling my hand into his hair.

This time he didn't look up at me, he simply returned to his assault, but when I grabbed his arms and tried my best at pulling him up, he turned his head, looking at me confusingly. Words really didn't need to be spoken as I grabbed for his shirt and slowly, shakily, started undoing the buttons to it.

Edward seemed to still at my touch as my fingers skimmed his chest on the way down from unbuttoning his shirt. I lifted my head once I slid the shirt off his arms and casually threw his shirt to the floor, his eyebrow quirked curiously as I wrapped my arms around his lower back, to raise myself.

I began the same torture to him as he did to me, or at least I tried my best to, anyways. I kissed him, starting at his lips, to his chin, and then at his collarbone. When I felt him still under my arms, I stopped and looked at him.

He seemed to know what I was thinking, as usual, and assured me what I needed. "That felt nice, more than you can ever imagine."

I gave him a slight smile before he returned to kissing my stomach. I felt an ache in the pit of my stomach, much like I had back at that night club, only now I was sober. My desire for Edward only swelled further as I felt him begin unbuttoning my jeans and sliding them down my legs. The sounds of cloth hitting floor rang out and before I knew it, he was kissing my abdomen as his hands were toying with my thighs.

It was overwhelming, every second his lips touched my skin, I felt my temperature raise even higher, and my passion peek even further.

His body raised and his hands went to my upper back, at the clip to my bra. He questioned me with his eyes, and I only nodded, badly craving him to continue. He seemed hesitant at first, but when I began messing with the buttons to his jeans, he looked at me wickedly before I felt the pull and the release of my bra being unclasped.

Edward put his head at my ear, kissing the lobe and I let out an amazed gasp as he nibbled it and whispered in my ear that he loved me. My heart thudded, amplifying my love for him. He laughed, and I was sure it was because he could feel how flushed I was by the heat of my skin touching his. I smiled proudly, glad that he didn't seem to be hesitant anymore. He made sure that his previous worries wouldn't come back by whispering he loved me in various times.

I was sure I felt the best of this so far when he had kissed my stomach, when his kisses came across my breasts, I felt my back arching up more so than it had when he had done the same thing to my stomach. My eyes were weakly open in slits as I felt his thumb skim from my breasts to the beginning of silk at my abdomen.

His thumb playfully teased the area, making me more frustrated by the minute as he kept tracing the lining of the panties. I had worn blue undergarments for a reason, but I didn't expect him to take so much time 'studying' them, as he said when I asked what was taking him so long.

He was kissing my neck when I felt his index finger pull into the fabric and started tormenting the fabric's way down my legs. By tormenting, I mean he was taking this as_ slow_ as he could. But as the fabric reached my ankles, I took the liberty of gently shaking it off the bed and made my way to play the same torture onto him as he did to me.

His boxers were a plain color of red, but as any other color, it went along with his skin color. That was a trait I was jealous about.

My hands at his sides, I tenderly pulled the fabric away from his body, and when I heard a hiss escape his mouth, I knew I was getting my revenge. My thumbs came across his abdomen, and his kisses on my neck halted and he turned to look at me, knowing what my plan was, but none the less, didn't stop me. The cloth pooled to the floor with the rest of the clothing as I let out a sharp intake of breath as I studied his body, every curve, every line, every depth of his muscles.

When I looked up, he was staring down at me. His gaze on my body suddenly made me aware of what we were doing again, and I turned away, blushing. Edward's hand clasped around my chin as he looked me in the eyes and came in for a kiss. He whispered against my lips, one last time, that he loved me.

And that was all the assurance I needed as he slowly eased inside of me. I bit the insides of my cheeks as I grasped the blankets roughly, the cloth coming in between my fingers, assuring how tightly I was holding them. I heard it was painful the first time, but I definitely wasn't expecting it to be like _this_.

Edward abruptly stopped and his eyes held only worry and love for me as I stared up at him. I rubbed his left arm with my hand, and smiled wilfully at him, urging him to continue slowly.

And he did, all the while kissing every spot he could on my body, trying to falter the pain I felt. The pain was replaced with pleasure as his fingers caressed my breasts and skimmed my skin lightly, leaving a cold shiver as it passed, only to delve into a burning sensation.

His pace suddenly became what I _didn't _need, and I began to thrust my hips upward, urging him to go faster. His hesitance had came back, but when he felt my hips come up, he knew I wasn't in pain any longer.

We matched paces, coming in sync with each others breaths and movements. My legs wrapped around his waist as my finger nails dug into his skin, the thought fluttered across my mind that I was hurting him, but his gentle, but quick and passionate penetration inside me, and his kisses at my breasts and neck, only assured me as I let the thought run away.

All the while kissing me, his hand had came up and rested at my thigh, creating more of a desire than necessary. I brought my hand up and took his from my thigh, to link them together. I could feel him looking at me, but my eyes were closed as my other hand grasped the blankets once more, but this time, it wasn't in pain.

At my breasts, his tongue had flicked out at the nipples as I arched my back at my climax. He had, unimaginably, created the greatest sensation on my body as his last thrust came, causing me to let out a moan of his name and collapse against the bed.

I could feel his heavy and hot breath on my neck as he whispered sweet things to me, I soon tuned them out, lost in my own little world of pleasure.

We stayed like this, him inside me, for a moment, both of us seeming to not want this moment to stop. He moved, albeit against my whines for him not to. He softly laughed as he pulled the blankets up over us, and behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist, one hand doting on my stomach, circling around the belly button.

I wanted only silence as he rested his chin at the top of my head. I had closed my eyes, wanting only to sleep in his arms. He pulled me tighter against his chest and I slowly opened my eyes and turned in his arms, wondering if he felt guilty about it, but he only laughed once more and kissed my forehead. "No, Sweet Bella, I don't feel guilty. I love you, so much." He showed me that love with a deep kiss on the lips.

"I love you, too, Edward." I gently whispered as I rested my head at the crook of his neck. He hummed my lullaby, and I could feel the vibrations of it on his chest as both his voice and vibrations lulled me to sleep. It was my lullaby, something he wrote for _me_. He was the most important person in my life, now and forever.

The expression falling into sleep is tossed around a lot, but tonight, I fell into Edward, only him. Edward was something that was definitely better than sleep.

* * *

I got a little mad at the ending because I accidentally clicked a link that made this screen disappear, so I had to rewrite the ending, so the last line I didn't enjoy, for some reason. What I had before the link was much better, but I couldn't remember it. (Thus why you should use a word program, instead of writing it on here firstly, more mistakes are bound to happen-lesson I learned.) Hope it was okay.


End file.
